


seeing you (Podfic)

by cheshiretears, klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Glassesless!Michael, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: “Jeremy?” Michael leans forward, narrowing his eyes further.“I am Jeremy,” he nods, less as a clarification and more because his brain is having trouble making words right now that aren’t Dude, where are your glasses? “Dude, where are your glasses?” Jeremy says.-5 times Jeremy has no idea what the hell to do when Michael isn't wearing his glasses + 1 time he does.(Podfic of seeing you by reptilianraven)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	seeing you (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seeing you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371546) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



> This was so much fun to do with klb! We recorded it for Voiceteam 2020 Week 2 challenge: Podfic but make it about musicals! Part of me is really glad I ran out of time to post this for Week 2 Voiceteam, since it means I got to revisit the fun in the final edits for Amnesty.
> 
> Thank you so much to reptilianraven for having BP and for writing this super cute fic!

  


**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1noEaYKmVYzFhAL2sBqkWuq4CKJL1u4YZ/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/seeing-you-by-reptilianraven) (1:14:15 hr | 80 MB)

 **Text:** [seeing you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371546) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears as Michael/Jake/Brooke/Christine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears) | [klb as Jeremy/Rich/Chloe/Jenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb)


End file.
